


Greg & Sarah Prompts

by TheGreatKelthulhu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatKelthulhu/pseuds/TheGreatKelthulhu
Summary: A fic of oneshots, from various prompts, about Greg and Sarah.





	1. Do You Believe In Soul Mates?

**Author's Note:**

> Sarah is my OC. House married her. That's really all the context you need for this atm. She appears in other fics I've written, and if you want more context, well--I'll get to that eventually, probably :P  
> (Chapters are named after the prompts that inspired them)

“Do you believe in soul mates?” 

House turned his head to lock eyes with his wife, who was looking at him intently. 

He adjusted his pillow a bit, then replied with “No.”

“No?”

“Believing in ‘soul mates’ necessitates that I also believe in ‘fate’ or ‘destiny’,” he continued, “And I don’t. I don’t believe any outside cosmic force made us fall in love.”

Sarah shifted a bit under the covers, stray strands of brown hair falling over her face. 

“So I am not your soul mate, then?”

House furrowed his brow.  
“No. _Maybe_ some higher power set in motion the events that lead to us meeting, and _maybe_ they had good timing...but we fell in love on our own. Nobody _made_ us. We **chose** each other. I **chose** you.”

He brushed her stray hair back into place. 

“Our love and our relationship and our marriage was a decision. And we made it together...free from the Fates or Moirai or whoever the hell is supposedly in charge of that stuff.” 

Sarah smiled at him and reached to stroke his cheek. 

“I’m glad we chose each other.” 

House pulled his wife in for a kiss. 

“So am I.”


	2. The Things I'd Do To You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which House embarrasses his wife by liking ice cream a little too much.

“Oh, the things I’d do to you if we were alone…”

House chuckled throatily, then looked up from the jumbo tub of chocolate-and-cotton-candy ice cream he was holding (and sensually stroking) to see an old lady staring at him strangely from the other end of the frozen treat aisle...and his wife slowly shaking her head at him, when he turned his own. 

“Is that your husband?” the old lady asked. 

Sarah was quiet for a moment, then sheepishly answered, “Yes.”


	3. What Do I Want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House is hungry ;)

“What do I want? I want to kiss you a thousand times, before undressing you and kissing every bit of your flesh a thousand more times.”

Sarah looked up from the take-out menu she was perusing, and raised an amused eyebrow.

“I meant for _dinner_ , Chouchou.”

“So did I.” He winked, and Sarah laughed, setting down the menu and pulling him in for a long, wanton, hungry kiss. 

“But I’m okay with Chinese for tonight.”


End file.
